Ghosts
' Ghosts' are the riflemen infantry of the United States Joint Strike Force. Overview Soldiers come from every branch of the U.S. military to join the ranks of the JSF. Walk into any JSF barracks and you'll see men and women from Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Green Berets, Air Force Pararescuemen (PJs), and even Ghost Recon teams. This means that many fresh JSF recruits have already undergone extensive training before they even put on the JSF uniform. The purpose of JSF training is to unite all the different doctrines from other special operations unit into one, unified doctrine. JSF instructors have learned to glean the best parts of every special operations branch and implement it into the training plan. Tech Commentary JSF Ghosts are armed with the Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle Advance 1, or SCAR A1. The events which led up to the adoption of this weapon are actually quite controversial. The rifle itself is of Belgian origin and was originally designed in two variants, one chambered in 5.56mm NATO and another which used 7.62mm NATO cartridges. The current SCAR A1 is essentially the same weapon, only it has been redesigned by a U.S. company to chamber the newer 6.8mm Cartridge. The US claimed that the SCAR A1 is a different weapon with its own patent due to the changes US arms makers implemented to enable the weapon to chamber the 6.8mm round. This claim infuriated the original manufacturers of the weapon and numerous lawsuits followed, none of which have been settled. Despite its rocky adoption, the SCAR A1 has proven to be a formidable rifle and a marked improvement over the US Military's previous weapon systems. JSF Ghosts are fully wired and carry the latest in communications gear and body armor, all of which is a direct descendent of the Land Warrior program. JSF snipers have access to semi-automatic .50 caliber sniper rifles which can be upgraded to use anti-material shells for additional firepower. Weapons *SCAR A1 Assault Rifle *XM9 Assault Rifle *XM322 Grenade Launcher *M120 Sniper Rifle Ghost's Upgrades Attack *Future Force Training- Improves accuracy, Cost- 100,000CR, Recruit rank *Marksmen- Special attack snipe, a sniper is also added to the squad, Cost- 300,000CR, Regular *M110 Sniper- Allow sniping through cover, Cost- 900,000CR, Regular Rank *SCORPION munitions- A small 15 mm guided rocket: adds kinetic damage for short ranged attacks, Cost- 1,200,000CR, Regular Defense *Dragon Skin- Increases hit points, Cost- 100,00CR, Recruit rank Ability *Active Camouflage- Enables stealth, Cost- 100,000CR, Recruit rank *Direct Action Penetrator- Allows Ghosts to deploy anywhere on a battlefield, Cost-300,000CR, Recruit Rank *Storm Building- Allows Ghosts to Storm buildings, Cost- 900,000CR, Regular Rank *Target Designator- Can direct artillerys MLRS fire on enemy targets, Cost-1,200,000- Hardened Rank *Stealth Detection- Negates enemy stealth abilities i.e Active Camouflage, Cost 1,500,000CR, Hardened Rank *Stealth & Trap Detection- Enemy Minefields within line of sight can be detected, Cost 1,800,000CR Ghost squad's Callsigns Ghost Squads callsigns are derived from mythical creatures such as vampires and spectres as well as words associated with marksmenship and stealth. *Bullseye *Boogeyman *Creeper *Ghost *Hitman *Icepick *Killshot *Ninja *Phantom *Spectre *Vampire *Werewolf Trivia *Ghosts gain access to the M120 much sooner than Kommandos or Wolves gain access to their respective sniper rifles, requiring only a rank of regular as oppossed to hardened. *Ghosts do not gain any benefits after becoming fully upgraded, in contrast to Kommandos and Wolves. *Ghosts most likely get their namesake from the Ghost Recon special operations unit. *In the book, the JSF units use various rifles, the only one named is the XM9, a upgraded version of the XM8. Gallery JSF soldiers.png|Ghosts in combat See Also *Kommandos *Wolves Category:JSF Category:JSF Units Category:United States of America